Several industries require meters to measure the flow of fluid and the amount of fluid that flows through a container over a period of time. For example, in the dairy industry, it is often advantageous to be able to measure the amount of milk produced by a dairy animal during a milking session. Current mechanisms and apparatuses for measuring milk production over a period of time are inaccurate and have mechanical moving parts that cause those mechanisms and apparatuses to be ineffective and easily damaged. Thus a meter is needed for measuring the amount of fluid produced over a period of time that is accurate and has few or no moving parts.